Soul Eater Upright Doujinshi
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: this story was base on the Upright Doujinshi. Soul's POV.    Maka is acting weird, and soul want tell her his fellings. will this story have a happy end?
1. You don't get it at all

**Hey hey! Vi chan on air!**

**I am so happy, this is my first Soul Eater Fanfic. I LOVE SOUL EATER SO BAD!**

**This story is bases on Soul Eater Doujinshi - _Upright_**

**I don't know who make this doujinshi, but is awesome, and I always imagine this story by Soul's point of view.**

**With Soul words, enjoy**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

_**

* * *

Soul Eater Fanfic – Upright Doujinshi**_

**Soul POV**

**"Hey, Soul? I got an offer today." I sure than I almost split my soda out after heard Maka saying that. Almost, I don't want she think I am worry about that.**

Since I become a death scythe, I have recede a lots of propose to partners. All very pretties and nice girls. Any guy could say I am lucky, to be so popular and stuff, but the true is that I don't want change my partner.

I like fight with Maka, I like stay with her. I like her, I really like her, and I hate when all this freak girls come and try ruin my relationship (at least the one I making) with her.

This entire thing about new partner is making Maka acting so weird. Could be jealous? Nah, she never would feel jealous.

I didn't listen what she was said, the only thing I say was "uh huh"

"What should I do?"

Okay, she actually want pieces me off! What the hell she means 'what should I do?'

Easy answer, DON'T ACCEPT!

"Why don't you do whatever?" I hate myself sometimes.

"Huh. Well, maybe I'll take him up on his offer. He's smart and tall, He's always smiling, and he's pretty cool. Oh, and did I mention he's rich?"

That's right Maka, make me more angry, why not?

I swear to God than if I find this guy…

"uh huh, good for you"

She stay quiet for a moment, and than with a very upset voice said "Juuust kidding!"

"…Huh…?"

"I was just kidding. None of that was true."

I can't believe, was all a joke? Not cool Maka…

"But you know, you could have said something to stop me. I mean, I was talking about finding a new partner." She said more upset and mad than before.

That is great, she is the one who lie, and I am the guilt here?

"But what's the point? You never listen to me once you've made up your mind."

"SO WHAT! You should at least try!" She is acting weird again. Why she is so angry? She was the one who start with this shit about change partner. I am the one who suppose be mad.

"You just don't get it, Soul" I am trying Maka "…and while we're on the subject, I don't want you throwing yourself in my way the next time someone attacks me -"

Oh… why are we talking about this again? Even she said she don't want to, I can't help myself and jump on her front if she is dangerous. I don't want see her get hurt

"Where's all this coming from?"

"—though I guess you probably wouldn't listen either, even if I asked you.

"Why the hell shouldn't I protect you?

"Because you'll die. A meister can't do anything without their partner. Even if you were to… take the blow for me, the moment you're down, it would mean the end for both of us. It's better that you run and save yourself, than die needlessly."

I couldn't say anything. I know she is worry with my safe, but if she die, I don't know what I would do. Why she is always think I don't will suffer if she gone?

You are the one who don't get it Maka; you don't get it at all.

* * *

**tell me what you guys think ^_^**

**SOMA FTW!**


	2. Little talk

_**Man, this is take too much time**_

Maka and I fight, again… she is really mad with me right now, because, well, let's just say I said things than I shouldn't say.

"_But from where I'm standing, it sounds like I'm nothing more than a tool to you."_

I should stay with my mouth shut; I really don't know why I say something like that. I have admit, sometimes I feel like that. Even she seen me as a friend or even she care about me, sometimes I feeling she is just playing with me.

Still, was unnecessary.

I don't have time to be miserable with myself, I am so boring. How long takes to clean the library? Enough with all this wait:

"You ready to go home yet?" said enter in the library

I don't heard any answer come to her; she was busy talking with Tsubaki.

What that two talk so much anyway?

"Hey Soul? Hypothetical question:" says Maka after a moment "Do you see me as a potential girlfriend material?"

Wow! That isn't a hypothetical question, is a unusual question! Okay… Be cool, and do what you normally do:

"No, it'll probably never happen" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"MAKA… CHOP!"

_**Man, she **__**hit with more force this time… oh my head**_.

"Oh Soul, you can go home without me." Says Maka after a few seconds " I'm going to be out pretty late, so I don't need dinner either, okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

"well, I'll see you later."

She than going out the room, liven me and Tsubaki alone. Is weird think they are so good friends. Tsubaki is so sweet and nice, and Maka is more… well, you know:

"Are you all right?" says Tsubaki when Maka was already far away

"Yeah, I'm used to it. It's no big deal"

"Was a huge hit you get there."

"Maka have a strong hand. Even she is so skinny, she knows how hit someone" I couldn't helped and start smiling when I say that. Her strong attitude is one of things I like her.

"I don't actually get it why you acting like that with her. I mean, you know she don't like this"

"I just…"

I stop before I respond. I don't know if I can talk with Tsubaki about this, even she been my friend, she can easily talk with Maka about that.

No, I can trust her

"Promise you wouldn't tell anything for Maka?"

"Ah… sure. What is it?"

"I acting like that because… I don't want she realize how cool she is and find a new partner"

"Oh…"

"I mean, I don't want she leaves me… because, I…"

"Soul – kun!" Tsubaki quickly rose from the ground, and looked steadfastly into my eyes. Her face was all red and now she had a big smile on her face

"You must tell Maka-Chan how you do feel!"

"hum?"

"Is necessary! You two have a stronger connection for just partners"

"But…"

"You like her, right? So you need tell her, even this mean your partnership over, you will never know if you don't try."

I never seen Tsubaki like that. Is almost like she was waiting for this day. The day I would say to Maka how I feel… tell I like her.


End file.
